I'm the Slytherin Princess, and I Love a Weasley?
by SydneyIsQueen
Summary: Calysta Black is starting Hogwarts with her cousin Draco. What happens when she falls in love with someone from one of the most blood-traitorus houses ever? FredXOC future pairings remain to be seen CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading my story, I made up the main character but I checked the family mostly, and it makes sense I think :p it takes place during Harrys first year. ENJOY**

**Sydneyisqueen**

"ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!!!" The train conductor ducked back into the giant roaring train.

Draco and I were walking with Lucius and Narcissca as we made our way towards it. Lucius turned us around to face him.

"Now remember you two, Slytherin is the best house where as Gryffindor," he scoffed, "is a very bad house, you don't want to end up like your renegade father Calysta."

I smiled half heartedly as I grabbed my trunk, hugged Narcissca good bye, bowed to Lucius and followed Draco onto the train.

"I agree with father, those lousy Gryffindors are all muggle lovers and mud-bloods." Draco laughed slightly before finding a compartment on the train and pulling me along with him. Minutes later, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle entered.

"Hello Drakie-poo!! I missed you so much!" Pansy squealed, pushing her cow like body into my cousin.

"Hello Pansy. You saw me last week, please let go." Draco tried to push her off him as Crabbe and Goyle took a seat on either side of me.

"I think you guys are cute together." I smirked at the disgusted look on his face and the huge inhuman smile on Pansys.

I stared out the window of the train, I saw people hugging and kissing their parents good bye. One little boy was trying to escape his mother who was attempting to wipe some dirt off his nose. How I wish I had a mother or father to clean MY face. I sighed to myself as I rested my hand on my chin and returned to the conversation.

"So the muggle walks out of the bar with his head on fire, and no one knew who did it!!" Pansy screeched out laughter as Draco finished his joke.

I asked Crabbe to switch places with me so I could lean against the window while I wrote. I took out my black and green diary that I had received on my tenth birthday. Although it looked like any other diary, it was very special. My father had sent it to me from Azkaban without a name but it was bewitched so whatever I wrote in it he could read in one he had, and he would write back when he got the message.

'Dear Dad,

I'm on the train now and I'm worried. I know you were in Gryffindor, but if I end up there I don't know what Lucius and Narcissca will think. Also, it's getting harder pretending to hate muggles and mud-bloods, I hate that word. Draco is getting on my nerves. I really wish I could see you dad. I have that one picture of you from the diary, but I want to meet you in person.

I have to go, it's time to change into our school robes. I will tell you what house I am in later.

Love You

Caly'

I put away my diary and stood up.

"I'm going to change, are you coming Pansy?" I grabbed my bag and turned to the girl who was STILL all over a struggling Draco.

"Ya, sure, I'll be back soon Drakie-poo!!" She tried to kiss him but he pushed her off. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hallway.

On our way to the bathrooms I bumped into a taller boy and we both dropped all our things.

"Sorry!!" we both said at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Fred, nice to meet you." He held out his hand once he had finished picking up his things and mine.

I stared at him for what felt like forever before spluttering out a "C-Caly" and extending my own hand. I took in his big toothy smile and his many dotted freckles, his chocolate eyes and his flaming shaggy red hair.

"Nice name Caly, see you at school." He shook my hand and walked away into another compartment.

"Caly come on move it! We have to get dressed so we can get back to Drakie!!" Pansy was attempting a puppy dog face but it failed horribly.

We continued to the girls washroom where we quickly changed into the black robes. Then we made our way back to our compartment.

I fell asleep when we got back, but then I was shaken awake by Draco as we arrived. We got off and grabbed our things making our way towards an eight foot tall man in a shabby jacket.

He smiled at us as his black eyes twinkled then he took us to some boats and led as across the river towards the famous and awe inspiring, Hogwarts Castle.

**Sorting is next chapter :o Caly seems worried about which house she'll be in!! Her and Fred met eh? Think there's some love blossoming?? 3 3**

**Till next time**




	2. The Sorting Hat

Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and I all walked into the castle with the rest of the scared first years. Professor McGonagall had led us in and was now standing at the door of the great hall.

"Now, in just a few moments you will all be sorted into one of the four houses…" blah blah blah. I tuned her out because I already knew about the houses.

Draco wandered off to bug some black haired kid and his red head friend, but I paid little attention to them because we soon entered the great hall.

It was beautiful! The ceiling looked like the night sky with all its stars and glory. The four house tables were crowded with students waiting for the sorting to begin. We walked up to the front and stood in a line awaiting the sorting hat to emerge. It did and Dracos nose curled up in disgust.

"Look at that filthy old thing! It's probably touched the heads of over a thousand mud-bloods!!" He sneered at the hat as it was singing its starting song.

When it stopped singing everyone cheered and clapped. I heard one cheer that made me turn my head. I saw Fred shouting from none other then the Gryffindor table. He was accompanied by someone who I presumed was his twin. They both laughed and cheered as the sorting began. I was so entranced in Freds smile that Draco had to shout in my ear to get my attention.

"Calysta Lily Black!! They called your name!!" He was half screaming half laughing at my embarrassing moment.

Blushing I walked up to the stool and sat down, having the hat sit on my head and fall below my eyes.

**Oh! A Black, and an odd one at that. You must be Sirius' daughter! Yes, very much like your father you are! Brave, and very loyal, you strive to escape your family but you're very afraid of what they might think. Hmmm…I see you are also very cunning and manipulative. Well, either Gryffindor or Slytherin will do. I believe with your fear though, I should put you in…**

"**SLYTHERIN!!**" The hat bellowed across the room. I was in a daze but I noticed cheers from one table, a smirk on Dracos face, and a certain red head frowning across the room.

I sat down at the table and watched the rest of the sorting. Draco was in Slytherin along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. The famous Harry Potter and his friend Ronald were both sorted into Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up and gave his opening speech followed by everyone singing the Hogwarts anthem to their own tune. The twins were the last to finish when food magically appeared on the tables in front of us.

I ate silently, looking up every so often to catch Fred staring at me, blushing I would look away. Draco didn't notice of course because he was bragging about being Slytherin Prince and how proud his father would be.

After words we all followed our Prefect down to the dungeons, I caught one last look at Fred before he was swept away in the crowd. I sighed to myself and caught up with Pansy and Draco.

We entered the common room saying the new password 'Excidius.' I stared in awe at the green and silver curtains, the green couches and the roaring fireplace. Me and Pansy walked up to our room and sat on our large four poster beds.

"Well, I'm exhausted, I guess I'll see you in the morning!" I grabbed my pajamas and crawled under the green satin sheets before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Freds POV**

I was walking back to my compartment after using the bathroom when I bumped into this really cute girl. She had shoulder length black hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I helped her gather her things before working up the courage to say "Hi, I'm Fred, nice to meet you!" I held out my hand and was kind of worried when she didn't say anything. She blushes slightly before stuttering out a "C-Caly" and shaking my hand.

Something about her touching my hand and the way she said her name made my heart jump. I told her she had a pretty name, and went into my own compartment.

Once we got to the castle I saw her go with the first years. I sighed at not getting a chance to sit with her, but knew I would see her at the castle.

Me and George walked into the great hall and sat down at our table, the first years joined us and I saw her come in with a Malfoy. I hoped she wasn't friends with him, then she'd NEVER like me. The Malfoys hated my family, thought we were blood traitors!

She was staring at me and didn't hear her name get called, it was kind of cute, George thought it was hilarious. I heard her name though, Calysta Black. I didn't care if she was from the most noble of pure-blood families, even if her ancestors spit on muggles in disgust. I knew she was different, and I knew she would be mine. Even if she is the Slytherin Princess and I'm just a Weasley.

**OOOO so she's in Slytherin, and Fred seems to fancy her!! You finally know what she looks like now eh? She gets her hair from her dad and her eyes from her mum, I haven't decided who her mum is yet, but she's probably just some random girl who died at the birth. Which would explain why Calysta lives with Draco.**

**Until Next Chapter, when we learn the classes and Fred maybe talks to her again? Haha wait and see **


	3. Classes

**Forgot to put a disclaimer on, haha ok so I do NOT own Harry Potter. I made up Calysta but her last name and family history all belong to JK :)**

**SydneyIsQueen**

I woke up early the next morning and took out my diary.

'Dear Dad,

I forgot to write to you last night about my house. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor because I reminded it of you, but since I was scared it put me in Slytherin. I don't mind really, Slytherin can't be that bad, at least I have Draco to protect me.

We find out what classes we have today, I don't know if I'll be able to write very much anymore because of classes and stuff. But I will try.

Love You

Caly'

I put the diary under my pillow next to the picture and got up. I walked over to the shared bathroom and snuck in quietly so as not to wake anyone else up.

I took out my coconut scented shampoo and began to wash my hair. Twenty minutes later I got out of the shower and dried myself magically. I transfigured my hair to appear longer and have blue tips that matched my eyes. I had always had a knack for transfiguration that Draco never understood.

I picked out a black tank top and a jean skirt before adding details magically. I added a snake to the skirt and the words 'Slytherin Princess' to the shirt. I smiled at myself before throwing my hair into a loose pony tail and going to the great hall for breakfast.

On my way down I noticed a lot of boys gawking at my outfit but I ignored them. Some of them whistled and I shot them death glares that rivaled Dracos before entering the great hall and taking my place at the Slytherin table.

Professor Snape came around the table and handed us our timetables. I read it over and tried to memorize it.

_Ok, Transfigurations with Gryffindor, DADA with Ravenclaw, History of Magic with Ravenclaw, Potions with Gryffindor, Charms with Hufflepuff And Herbology with Hufflepuff._

Next to the Transfigurations I saw a star. I was wondering why it would be there but I saw there was a note at the bottom. –Please ask Professor Snape about this class- I wondered why I would ask the potions teacher about Transfigurations, but I decided not to ignore it as I approached the teachers table.

"Professor Snape?" I said timidly at the table. Snape visited our house often but had never liked me much. Said I was too much like my father.

"You came to ask about the Transfigurations class?" He said rudely without making eye contact.

"Yes. I was just wondering why there would be a star?" I was still nervous about him. How I wished Draco was with me.

"You have been moved up to third year Transfigurations. Dumbledore talked to Narcissca and they both agree it is a good idea." He looked at me this time and I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes at the mention of Narcissca.

"Oh. Wow. Thank you professor, I guess I'll see you later then." I smiled timidly at him and took my place at the table again.

I saw Fred high-fiving his twin and I assumed they had made it into all the same classes. I smiled to myself when he looked my way as we both blushed and looked away.

When Breakfast was over I followed a third year to her Transfigurations class. She was happy to help me amazed at how advanced my skills were. We walked in and I sat down alone at a table near the back. Everyone was looking at me because I was so young but I just ignored them, I had a problem.

I approached the front desk where McGonagall was sitting.

"Uh... Professor?" I said it so quietly I doubted she heard me.

"Oh, Calysta! I am so proud of you for making it into my class. I understand that you do not have the necessary equipment but I owled your uncle and he sent it all. It is on your desk now." She smiled at me (which is rare because I'm a Slytherin) and I thanked her and returned to my seat.

I dropped one of my books and I bent over to get it as three fairly loud people entered the class. One of them sat down at my desk and continued to talk but I was to busy attempting to locate one of my pens.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Jordan!! Please be quiet!" McGonagall bellowed from the front. The boy next to me shut up immediately.

I came up from under my desk with my book and turned to introduce myself. My face became the color of his head immediately. Fred was sitting next to me. He must be a Weasley. I'm the Slytherin Princess and I love a WEASLEY!!

Draco was going to kill me! He turned around to say hi when he noticed who I was to.

"Hi, Caly. Why are you in this class?" He looked at me inquisitively but I could tell he was blushing too.

"I-I…Transfigure..Uh.." and I fainted.

The last thing I saw before actually blacking out was Fred Weasley jumping out of his seat and catching me in his arms.

**HAHAHAHA she fainted how fun. So they are in the same class eh? FUN! He caught her to, how cute! Wow, so do you think she'll tell anyone she loves him now that she knows he's a Weasley? She obviously doesn't mind but I have a feeling her family would kill her. I mean she's a Black. The Blacks hate the Weasleys.**

**Until next chapter!!**

**SydneyIsQueen**


	4. First Kiss

**Remember I don't own HP**

I awoke in a daze. I tried to sit up but my head was killing me.

"Where am I?" I spluttered out.

"You're awake!" I heard someone shout from beside me.

I turned my head to see Fred Weasley standing next to me, concern written all over his face. He smiled at me with that same smile I saw on the train. My heart lept at the mere sight of it and for a moment I forgot where I was.

"I brought you here after you fainted in Transfigurations. I've been sitting here all day waiting for you to wake up." I couldn't believe it. He didn't even know my name but he stayed with me the whole time.

"Thanks Fred. If you want you can go back to class." I smiled weakly at him. I was still a little dazed but I was able to sit up now.

"If I _want_ to go back to class? You think I'd rather go back to class then sit here with the hottest girl I've ever met?" He smiled at me and I chuckled slightly.

"Well, if you feel that way. Where is the nurse? I think I can leave now, I'm feeling so much better." I smiled at him as he got up to find Madame Pomfrey.

She came back with him, gave me a quick look over and declared I could go as long as Fred helped me walk. She made him put his arm around my waist as he walked be back to my common room.

We were both blushing profusely by the time we left the hospital wing. Neither of us talked and it was getting awkward before Fred spoke up.

"So, I saw you come in with Malfoy. Is he your boyfriend or something?" He sounded kind of sad. I just laughed.

"Haha No, Draco is my cousin. He's more like a brother really, but I'd never date him. He pisses me off to much." I smirked at that. I had never told anyone that I hated Draco. I guess I just trusted Fred.

"Your cousin eh? Well, you seem too nice to be related to that lil git." We both laughed at that as we neared the dungeon.

When we got to the portrait of the snake I said the password 'Excidius' and Fred helped me in. He looked around at the empty green common room.

"Will you help me to my room? It's just there's an awful lot of stairs." I gave him my puppy dog face and he smiled.

"You know what? You've been walking to much." He grinned mischievously before picking me up bridal style. "Now young lady, where is your room?"

I giggled and pointed to a stair case in the corner. He sprinted across the room with me in his arms, knocked open the door with his foot and placed me down on the bed.

He bowed to be before sitting down in a chair beside my bed and staring at the ceiling. I lay in bed and stared at him, I loved his hair, the bright flaming orange. He was also so funny and free, so much different from the pure-blood snobs Lucius was always introducing me too. Then I snapped back to reality. I looked at my watch, it was almost lunch time, and the other Slytherins would be returning to gather their things.

"Fred, I'm so sorry, but you have to leave right now! The others will be back any minute and you'll get killed if they catch you in here!"

He looked at me and was almost scared. He jumped out of the chair and was about to leave when we heard Pansys shrill voice on the other side of the door. He turned around and started looking around for somewhere to hide. I ushered him under my blankets and put my legs up over his back so it looked like I just had my legs up.

Pansy came in and rushed over giving me a hug.

"I heard you fainted! I wanted to go see you but I had so much work in classes. I brought you all your homework." She pilled a bunch of books rite on Freds feet and I heard him silently swear to himself at the weight.

"I'm ok Pansy, I'm not very hungry though, and I'm just going to stay here. Go on without me." I tried to smile at her and hoped she didn't think of anything.

"Ok, I'll tell Draco you're ok." She forced a smile. "I'm sure he's worried about you." She hugged me again and left the room.

"Fred, you can come out now their gone." I watched as he crawled out and let out a large breath.

"I thought she'd never leave! That bloody killed my feet!!" he rubbed his sore feet and then gave me a smile. "I'm going to go down to lunch, unlike you I'm bloody starving. See you later Caly." He turned to leave but I sat up and grabbed his shirt.

I turned him around to face me and planted a huge kiss on his soft lips. I pushed him towards the door and I heard him mutter a "k-kiss" before he, surprised, stumbled out of the room and down the stairs.

_I just kissed a Weasley. I Slytherin Princess and last known Black, kissed a Weasley. And I feel GREAT._

I lay back down and drifted off to sleep. My fingers were resting on my lips and my heart was pounding from excitement, fear and love.

**OOO how cute she kissed him. He seemed shocked. Think he liked it? Well, next chapter will be in his POV entirely, so we'll find out :)**

**OH! And shout out to highturo-kun112 she reviewed my story, and added it to alerts and faves :D High-Fives for her -**


	5. Freds POV

**So Remember this chapter is in Freds POV :D YAY POV!!!**

**Haha sorry I'm weird.. anyway on to the story.**

**DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER :(**

She fainted. All I did was ask her why she was in this class. She must be disgusted because she has to sit next to a Weasley. At least, I would have thought that if George and Lee hadn't yelled out "Look she's blushing!! Fred she must fancy you!" I looked at her unconscious body and sure enough, she was blushing. I alerted Professor McGonagall and she came worriedly towards my desk.

"Mr. Weasley, take her to the hospital wing. I don't know what happened but she needs to see Madame Pomfrey." She pressed her lips tightly together and returned to the front of the class.

I picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the hospital wing. I was really worried about her, she wasn't moving, but she looked really embarrassed. Actually she looked cute. Like my own little Slytherin Angel. But I had to remember she wasn't mine.

I arrived at the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey started attacking me with questions right away.

"What happened? Where were you? What's her name? Oh the poor girl!" She took Calysta from me magically and placed her on the hospital bed as I answered all her questions. "You can stay, because she's new and she's going to want a friend here when she wakes up." She scurried out of the room leaving me to watch Calysta sleep.

I watched her face turn less red. She was obviously dreaming because she started talking. I was shocked, I'd never heard anyone talk in their sleep before!

"Dad? Dad where are you? I need you dad! Draco, going to kill me..Love a Weasley…Dad!!" she started to cry. But then she started snoring loudly and I laughed slightly.

_Wait, did she just say she loved me!? No, she said she loved a Weasley…Could be any of us, Ron, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie... Wait, how would she know Bill and Charlie? And I doubt she's met George or he would have told me...No one would love Percy… Could always be Ron..._

As soon as I was done thinking she moved and said "Where am I?" she was trying to sit up but obviously couldn't yet.

"You're awake!" I shouted. I rushed to her bedside concerned. She looked at me shocked so I kept talking. "I brought you here after you fainted in Transfigurations. I've been sitting here all day waiting for you to wake up." At that she looked even more shocked.

Then she smiled at me, I love her smile, and said "Thanks Fred. If you want you can go back to class." She was sitting now, which was good.

I laughed, "If I _want_ to go back to class? You think I'd rather go back to class then sit here with the hottest girl I've ever met?" I can't believe I just said that!! She laughed though.

"Well, if you feel that way. Where is the nurse? I think I can leave now, I'm feeling so much better." She smiled at me and I got up to go find Madame Pomfrey.

She checked Caly and declared that she was aloud to leave as long as I helped her, because she wasn't ready to walk on her own yet.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her out of the room. We were both blushing, A LOT. Neither one of us was talking so I decided to ask her something that was bugging me.

"So, I saw you come in with Malfoy. Is he your boyfriend or something?" I said it with a little more sadness in my voice then intended.

She chuckled. "Haha No, Draco is my cousin. He's more like a brother really, but I'd never date him. He pisses me off to much." She smirked at this. I was relieved.

"Your cousin eh? Well, you seem too nice to be related to that lil git." I smirked back at her and we both started laughing.

We got to the snake portrait and she said the password 'Excidius.' It sounded a lot cooler then our password. 'Caput Draconis' which meant Dragons head.

I helped her through the portrait hole and was awed by the empty green room. I looked down at her and she said, "Will you help me to my room? It's just there's an awful lot of stairs." She was using a puppy dog face.

I gave in, how couldn't I? I smiled and said You know what? You've been walking too much." I picked her up bridal style and she giggled. "Now young lady, where is your room?"

She pointed to a stair case and I ran up them smiling, I kicked the door in with my foot and placed her on the green silk sheets. I then bowed to the small heiress and sat down. I was very much enjoying the intricate snake designs on the ceiling when I heard her gasp.

"Fred, I'm so sorry, but you have to leave right now! The others will be back any minute and you'll get killed if they catch you in here!" She was right.

I jumped up and ran for the door but it was too late. I heard the voice of something I presumed was a girl and turned around. I was caught. She ushered me under her blankets and I dove. She put her legs over my back. This was NOT my idea of being under blankets with a girl.

I felt something come near the bed and then heard, "I heard you fainted! I wanted to go see you but I had so much work in classes. I brought you all your homework." It was the same in-human girl from before. She dropped a load of books on my feet and I swore silently.

I heard my angel talking to her "I'm ok Pansy, I'm not very hungry though, and I'm just going to stay here. Go on without me." I was so glad she was trying to get rid of her.

"Ok, I'll tell Draco you're ok." This Pansy girl sounded like she forced her next sentence. "I'm sure he's worried about you." She then left the common room.

"Fred, you can come out now their gone." I sighed with relief as I got out.

"I thought she'd never leave! That bloody killed my feet!!" I rubbed my sore feet and then smiled at her "I'm going to go down to lunch, unlike you I'm bloody starving. See you later Caly."

I went to leave but Caly grabbed my shirt and turned me around, planting a soft chaste kiss on my lips and pushing me out the door. I muttered a "k-kiss" and then ran out of the common room.

_I just kissed a Black. The Slytherin Princess and Heiress to the Black family. She kissed me and I feel GREAT!!_

I bounded down to the great hall, and ate my supper, smiling.

**YAY haha till next time**


	6. Dracos Threat

I awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I had a dream that someone was attacking me. Fred was unconscious and I couldn't fight because all my powers were gone.

I stood up and walked down to the common room with my diary in hand. I opened it up and started to read what dad had just sent me.

'Dear Caly,

I'm glad the sorting hat remembers me. Don't worry about your cousin Draco, he'll come around eventually. As for being sorted into Slytherin, I can't say I'm ecstatic but Slytherin is a very good house. I know you will do great things no matter WHAT house you're in.

Please be careful about the friends you make and if anything strange happens, let me know.

Love

Dad'

I smiled to myself, he was always so worried about me. He was rotting in a cell, surrounded by creatures that stole happiness, and he was worried about me. I decided not to tell him about me and Fred, because I still wasn't sure what had happened.

'Dear Dad,

I had a strange dream tonight. I was powerless and this guy was attacking me. Do you think it means anything?

I'm going to try and get back to sleep.

Love you

Caly'

I put the book down on the table in front of me and stared into the roaring fire. I didn't notice a head of light blonde hair sneaking up behind me. Not until it had covered my mouth and jumped over the back of the couch.

"I saw you kiss him!" Draco hissed.

My eyes widened with fear. Of all the people to have seen me kiss Fred, Draco was the last one I needed. I started racking my brain for answers, trying to find some sort of excuse I could give him. I came up with nothing.

"I haven't written to father yet, but if I see you with him again, I will. You know how father feels about Arthur and his good for nothing family." Draco death glared at me before running back to his room.

I sat in silence. My insides were turning, I had been caught. I of course didn't care what Lucius THOUGHT of me, more of what he would DO to me…Now I felt it was a good idea to tell dad about Fred. I knew he wouldn't mind, but teenage girls don't often tell their fathers about boys. Where to begin?

'Dad,

I didn't tell you before, but I need to tell you now. Earlier today, I kissed a boy. His name is Fred Weasley. I know everyone thinks of me as a snob like Draco and that if anyone found out, especially Lucius, people would hate me.

Draco saw me do it and now he's threatening to tell Lucius if he sees me talking to Fred again.

What should I do?? Dad, I'm scared…

Luv

Caly'

I put the book under my arm and quickly ran to my bed. I jumped into bed and tried to get back to sleep.

**Shorter then usual I know. But whoa. Draco saw them?? Wonder how he managed that. Haha well, of course I KNOW how, but YOU don't…I will tell you, next chapter…maybe…**


	7. The Black Lake

I woke up early, the sun was just rising. I lay in bed for what felt like forever before I decided to get up. I still had a couple hours before class started so I decided to take a walk.

I grabbed a sweater that said 'I'm a black, I fight back' and headed down to the common room. It was completely empty besides my book which I had dropped on my way upstairs. I picked it up and crawled through the portrait hole.

As I was walking up the stairs I passed Sir Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Hello young lady, beautiful day isn't it?" He tipped his head to me as I smiled and kept walking.

I reached the black lake and took a place under a tree. I stared out into the dark waters thinking to myself. How could I do that to Fred? Just kiss him and then never talk to him again?? Why was I so scared of what Draco would do? I guess it's because I had no where else to go, I couldn't really go to Azkaban and live with dad.

As I was thinking I heard voices coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Fred and his twin brother walking towards me in a heated discussion.

Quickly thinking I jumped into the tree and hid amongst the remaining leaves. I didn't notice till I was up there though that I had left my diary.

"She bloody kissed me George! I feel so good and so bad at the same time!" Fred was talking to his twin, George, as he sat under the tree. "I mean, she's a Black! And I'm just a Weasley, incase you haven't noticed we aren't upper class!!" He finished by putting his head in his hands.

"Well, Fred, if she kissed you she must fancy you. Even if she is a Slytherin, you know mum would never get mad. Dad might be a little upset that she's related to the Malfoys, but he'll get over it. You do like her right?" He shot and inquisitive look at his brother.

"Well. I mean. She's REALLY pretty and she's so fun and sweet. Still can't believe she's in Slytherin." He sighed to himself.

I was so distracted by all the sweet things he'd said about me, that I didn't even think about my book. I sat and listened to him talk about me to George, and then their conversation turned to jokes and before long I was sleeping in the tree.

I awoke an hour later to hear George yell "Bloody hell! Look at the time! We're going to be late for Breakfast!!"

Fred and George ran up to the castle side by side. I giggled as they ran and lowered myself from the tree. I looked at my watch and sure enough Breakfast was in three minutes. I wrapped my green and silver scarf around my neck and bolted up the hill.

I entered the great hall and smiled at Fred before seeing Draco glaring at me from the other table. I quickly looked away and made my way to Draco. I sat down next to him and ate quietly without looking up.

Afterwards I got up and walked towards my Transfiguration class. I remembered I had to sit next to Fred but decided to just ignore him and make it through the class. I passed Harry in the hallway, he looked so happy. I felt good for him. I knew what it was like to loose your parents, but at least I got to talk to one of mine.

I made it there and as usual, Fred, George and their friend were late. I took my seat at the back and took out my things. They entered some time later and sat in their spots. I didn't look at Fred but he passed me a not halfway through class.

'I know your embarrassed, don't be. Meet me by the old gargoyles at 9. I want to show you something.'

I thought about it and decided that if it was after hours, Draco wouldn't know right? I scribbled back a quick 'ok' before completely turning my cat Skittles into an armchair.

**OOO Fred wants to meet her at a secret place. Wonder what's going on?? Short chapter again I know… Oh and what happened to her book? She kinda just left it at the lake :P haha can't wait to see who gets their hands on THAT**


	8. Midnight Knockouts

I stayed awake in bed waiting for 12. I heard Pansys loud snoring and knew it was time to leave.

I stood up and put on a dark red sweater and a pair of tight jeans. Then I crept towards the door and down to the common room. I saw that no one was there besides Blaise who had fallen asleep on the couch. I passed him and crawled out the portrait hole.

I walked slowly up the dark dungeons gasp every so often when I thought I heard Peves or Filch. Seeing it was nothing but a rat, I kept going.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the gargoyles and saw Fred Weasley standing there nervously looking around. I walked towards him hoping he couldn't see me blush in this darkness.

"Hello Fred." I said smiling. He jumped.

"Oh! Calysta! Scared me! Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me to the wall where he moved aside a picture and climbed in dragging me with him.

"Fred, where are we going?" I asked after about five minutes of silent running.

"Were almost there, ah here we are. TA DA!" He led me into a large circular room with a high ceiling and a carpeted floor.

There was a table to one side with candles and burgers on it and the other side had a couch with a little fire crackling silently in front of it. I stared in awe at the tiny room, wondering why I had never heard of it before.

"My lady, would you like a bite to eat?" He said jokingly as he bowed indicating the small table.

"Why yes I would love one." I giggled as he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

We sat and ate our burgers laughing at the silliest things. I did impressions about Malfoy making him laugh and he told me about him and his twin, George, and how they were the 'Princes of Pranks.' We finished eating and made our way over to the fire watching the flames dance and talking about classes, teachers. I discovered that he disliked Snape. I told him how Snape had never liked me because of my father.

"Who is your father anyway? I thought all the Blacks were dead or married?" He looked at me puzzled.

I almost laughed at his expression but didn't. "My dad…he's…" Should I tell him? Why shouldn't I? He's doesn't hate him…does he? "He died when I was really young." I smiled sheepishly, letting one tear fall.

He looked almost sorry he asked before he wiped the tear from my face. Then, he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me. It felt so good and I forgot about what Draco had said. I wanted to run out and tell the world that I was in love with Fred Weasley! But of course with my luck, I didn't have to.

"I knew it! I knew when I followed you here that you were going to be with HIM! I'm telling father!" it was Draco. He had followed me out of the common room and down here and had been waiting for the right moment to jump in.

"You bloody git! Where do you get off talking to the lady like that!?" Fred was standing up now, face almost as red as his hair.

"For your information, I can talk to her however I want! She lives in MY house and has to follow MY rules. Seeing as her bloody father got himself-" Draco didn't get to finish.

Fred stood above his body, arm outstretched and hand in a fist. I gasped as I saw my cousin laying on the ground unconscious, his usually neat hair was a mess and his cheek was quickly swelling.

"Fred..You..We need to get him to the hospital wing!" I was so confused right now. This git was insulting me, the boy I loved wouldn't hear it, and now I wanted to help them both.

"You're right… Why did I do that? I just let him push my buttons." Fred picked him up and started to walk out of the room. I was on his heels.

**CHAPTER 8 IS OVER HAHAHA what will happen when Draco wakes up??? OOOOO bad things Sydney expects!**


	9. whos your daddy?

It was dark in the castle as we made our way to the hospital wing. Neither one of us was talking but I was staring intently at the back of his head. I was staring so hard, trying to take in every detail, that I was startled when he spoke.

"We're here." He opened the door and walked in to a very angry Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened to him!?" She screeched, taking the unconscious Draco and placing him on the bed.

"Well, he was insulting Caly here, so I got kinda angry…I sorta punched him in the face…" Fred was so nervous, he'd obviously had to deal with her before.

"You WHAT!? Frederick Weasley! The headmaster will hear of this!! Now both of you, off to bed, you have no business being here." She shooed us out of the room and closed the door tightly behind us.

We walked along the deserted corridors, almost bumping into peeves and Filch once or twice. We were having such a fun time running through all the passage ways that it was almost two when we arrived at his common room.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked. I looked a little apprehensive so he said "Don't worry, no ones awake, and if anybody comes in, we can just run to my room." Fred blushed. "George and Lee know all about you."

"Ok fine, but if I get caught!" I shot him a warning glare before we went through the portrait.

We plopped down on the couch smiling at the fire. He wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. His sent went through my nostrils and filled my heart. His heartbeat was steady and it almost made me fall asleep. Then he spoke.

"What did Draco mean by "I'm going to tell Father"??" Fred looked at me worriedly.

I sighed, I had to tell him…

"Well, the reason I wasn't talking to you in Transfigurations was Draco. He saw me kiss you in my room and threatened to tell his father. Of course he knew that would scare me shitless because Lucius doesn't particularly like me. If he knew I was in love with a Weasley, I don't even want to think about what he'd do!!" I finished quickly and hung my head in shame.

Fred was silent for a moment before he turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry, everyone is scared of at least one parent, some days I think my mother is more of a monster and less of a mother. If you're so scared of him, why don't you move in somewhere else?"

"I have no family left. Well…ok, I was lying earlier…I have one family member left." I sighed again and he shot me a look that said to go on. "My father…He is still alive…B-But He's in…Azkaban." Fred looked at me shocked. "My father is Sirius Black."

**WHOA she told him!! Everyone in the wizarding world knows who Sirius Black is :o What's he gonna do??**


	10. Realization

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!! *bows in repeated apology* I noticed I got a few more faves on this story though so I decided to update. I will update more aswell, All I need to do is figure out how to end this story :P**

**Once again, I don't own Harry Potter ******

**SydneyIsQueen**

"SIRIUS BLACK??" Fred screamed and jumped off the couch. "Your father is a mass murderer and you didn't TELL ME!" He was backing away from me now. "No wonder you're in Slytherin!"

"Fred Please! Listen to me! He –"

"Don't even go there, get out, now…GO!!" He was screaming.

I turned around and ran from him. My eyes were filled with tears as I ran back towards my own common room. I managed to squeak out the password before I ran to my room and plopped down onto the bed.

I put a charm on my bed curtains so no one would hear me cry.

**FREDS POV**

"I can't believe it George!" I was pacing back and forth in my room. "All this time I thought she was sweet and nice and her father turns out to be Sirius Black. THE Sirius Black."

"Fred, calm down! I understand that you're shocked but think about this. How could her father affect her at all? I mean, if she's Ron's age, then she would have been only a few months old when he was arrested. Think about this." George was always more logical then me.

"Maybe...I guess…I just…I don't know. And to top it all off, she'll probably get killed if she's with me from the sounds of the git she has for a cousin…" I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "What should I do?" I looked at George for an answer.

"Sleep for now, tomorrow, you can talk to her in Transfiguration. It'll all work out buddy, don't worry." He smiled at me before falling back into sleep.

I sighed once again and decided he was right. If I was supposed to be with her, then it would work. But could I even accept her now? I was still totally confused…

**Calystas POV**

The next morning I woke up, exhausted from lack of sleep. I applied some make-up so no one cold see the redness in my face or dark circles under my eyes.

I walked silently down to breakfast and avoided gazing at anyone for fear of seeing him.

No one at the Slytherin table would speak to me, I assumed they all knew what had happened to Draco, and pieced together me and Fred.

"Hello Calysta." I heard a very familiar drawl behind me that I did not particularly want to face.

"H-hey Draco…"I stuttered out still not turning to face him.

"Well, I was thinking of sparing you fathers wrath but after your boyfriends little spectacle last night, I decided there was no reason to wait. I sent him a letter as soon as I was released." He smirked before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "oh, and I also sent him your little book, the one you left at the lake. It was a very interesting read…" He laughed when he noticed my body go rigid and walked away.

I felt my eyes watering but decided I would not let him see me cry. Whatever Lucius did to me, I would survive. Unless of course he decided my treachery was worthy of death.

I finished what little food I had and ran from the great hall to the only place I could think of that could possibly save me now.

Dumbledore's Office.


End file.
